


Glow

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Depression, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine stopped singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: When Finn takes over the Glee Club from Mr. Schue, he wonders why Blaine stops offering his opinion and suggestions, and refuses to take solos. Finally he figures it out. Blaine’s afraid that Finns gonna treat him like the year before; tell him to sit down, shut up and stop ball hogging. He sits Blaine down and they have a heart to heart.

Blaine was sitting in the back left corner. 

Finn paused in the middle of his lecture about…actually he lost track of the subject a long time ago but he was a assistant teacher now! He had to at least appear professional. 

Blaine and Kurt always sat in the back left corner. Not to do anything gross (God, he hoped not) but so they could hold hands and maybe rest their head on the other’s shoulder. It was actually kind of cute. But now, he was sitting in the farthest seat away from his usual seat, in the seat Puck would sit in to nap. 

"So…with ranges…and runs…" He waved his hands a little. "Let’s do a Eagles week!" 

There was the usual cheer from the students but Blaine just gave him a small smile. 

"Does that sound good Blaine?" He asked, unsure of his friend’s response.

"Of course. Who doesn’t love The Eagles?" He shrugged. 

"We can do a group performance of Hotel California and Blaine would be perfect for lead!" Artie said excitedly. 

"Oh, I don’t think so," Blaine shook his head. 

"You would totally rock at it!" Finn grinned and several other members nodded. 

"Let someone else have a solo."

"Dude, we jammed to that song in the car a week ago and you were awesome at it!" Sam spoke up before addressing the rest of the group. "He did some really sweet changes and it sounded amazing."

"I don’t want the solo," Blaine sounded a little tense. 

"Blaine…"

"No."

The room lapsed into awkward silence and Blaine crossed both his arms and his legs, slinking down further into his chair. Finn hesitated before continuing on with his lesson, making a mental note to talk to Blaine later. 

However, as soon as class was over Blaine all but sprinted out of the room. 

For days, Finn tried to get Blaine to open up. He got concerned when Blaine stayed silent throughout class and kept his head down during practice. Every day Blaine would leave quickly and Finn would be left, confused and worried. 

Finn let out a loud sigh as he trekked back to the choir room during lunch, wanting to get some of his music binders when he heard the soft piano and singing.

 

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitis, rising up through the air," He tried to be quiet as he peered through the door. "Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim. I had to stop for the night."

As always, Blaine sounded amazing. His fingers moved gracefully over the piano and he drew out the words. Blaine’s eyes were closed and he had a faint smile on his face as he sang.

"There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell. And I was thinking to myself, ‘This could be heaven of this could be hell.’ Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way, there were voices in the corridor, I thought I heard them say," He sang softly and Finn couldn’t help but sing along to the chorus.

"Welcome to the Hotel…" Blaine stopped playing as soon as he heard him and spun around, eyes wide.

"Sorry, I didn’t know you were there," He dropped his hands into his lap. 

"You sound amazing," Finn smiled. "I’m giving you the solo. You don’t have a choice."

"I really don’t want it."

"I don’t understand Blaine," Finn pulled a chair up to the piano bench. "You haven’t spoken up and you’re not singing any solos."

"I’m just trying to be a team player," Blaine mumbled. 

"What?"

"I mean," Blaine sighed. "I know I’m kind of a ball-hog in a sense. You’re a teacher now, I understand that you don’t want me hogging the limelight."

"Oh," Finn blinked. "This is about…what I said last year?"

"You actually have the power now to enforce it. I was just trying to help."

"Blaine, I don’t think that at all. You’re…you’re so special. I was jealous of you because I know just how good you are. I mean, you glow Blaine. You shine. I would never want to get rid of that glow. I chose you to be the soloist because I know that you would make it amazing."

Blaine smiled softly and ducked his head.

"Everyone wanted you to sing the solo because they see exactly what I see. You’re a star Blaine. You’ll be one of the ones who make it and one day, I’ll be watching you on Broadway and I’ll say ‘See that guy? He’s my brother-in-law and he’s spectacular’," Finn smiled at Blaine’s blush.

"I do really like the song."

"Good, because you have the solo," Finn stood. "Now give me a hug."

 

Blaine laughed and stood up, hugging him tightly. With a grin, and a pat on the back, Finn pulled away.

"So tell me more about that arrangement you were doing."


End file.
